Star Wars: Revenant
by Harbingers of NEVEC
Summary: Star Wars Revenant is a work in progress. I'll be posting this first chapter of the plot summary because there wasn't enough space to write it in this beautiful box. I'm planning on making at least four different versions of this story in different languages. Depending on the popularity.


**Star Wars Revenant Chapter 1: Origins**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _STAR WARS_

 _Episode IX: Revenant_

 _The Galactic Empire reborn under the leadership of nefarious Neo-Sith Lord Darth Arachnis and his Apprentice Darth Tollo. The armies of the Galactic Emire march throughout the universe, conquering every system they step into. The peaceful planet of Onderon is a prime target, being the home of the Old Rebellion and hiding place of the former Grand Jedi Master Larc Arterius. Determined to track down and kill the former Jedi Master, Arachnis and Tollo lead an invasion against the planet's surface. There they find Master Arterius and his rebel soldiers engaged in combat with Imperial forces. Only to discover a far more powerful Force-wielder…_

* * *

Above the skies of Onderon, a massive fleet of Rebel ships acts as a shield for the peaceful people on the surface. In the middle of this fleet is a mighty battle cruiser. Inside of the cruiser the first officer acknowledges the entrance of his commanding officer.

"Attention, captain on deck!"

"At ease," the captain said, "Has the first patrol made any recent reports?"

His first mate replying with a gloomy expression, "We've lost contact with them. Their last report mentioned a space pirateship. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm sure everything is fine."

The captain sitting in his chair looking up at his first mate, "Fool! The fleet has been compromised, open up a frequency! All ships, this is Captain Ocilac prepare for battle!"

The Rebel fleet began to maneuver around the center battle cruiser, Ocilac pointing at a woman behind him, "Lieutenant Beck, take your squadron and the best pilots we have to offer!"

Beck saluted and ran out of the bridge with her co-pilots. One of the pilots on the bridge turning towards his captain, "Incoming ships captain!"

"Are they Rebel or Imperial?" asked the first mate.

The moment he asked this question hundreds of Imperial battleships jumped out of hyperspace. "Imperial; one Cardinal-class command cruiser, fifty Juggernaut-class battleships and several fleet-breaker stealthships!"

Within the Imperial command cruiser Darth Arachnis stands at the center of the bridge with his apprentice and several Stormtroopers, "Engage the rebel fleet General Stone! Tollo, commander York we're moving out. Get to the hanger!"

Stone opens up communication with his massive fleet, "Begin the attack; launch all squadrons, Juggernauts tear their ships apart!"

Thousands of TIE fighters charged ahead into battle, several getting shot down while most manage to shoot down the attacking Rebel gunships. Captain Ocilac slamming his hand onto his arm rests, "Master Arterius! Our fleet is compromised and the Imperials have overrun our defenses!"

Arterius replying through his hologram, "Get your remaining ships out of here! We cannot risk losing another portion of the Rebellion. I'll engage whatever Imperials that land on the planet."

"Arterius, they have stealthships!" Ocilac replied.

"You have your orders Captain, we must trust the Force."

Captain Ocilac signed, turning off the hologram, "You heard the Jedi! We are leaving, call in the squadrons tell them to retreat behind the moon. Once we are there we'll be safe!"

"General Stone, the Rebel fleet has altered its course they're fleeing behind the moon. Should we pursue them?" asked an Imperial Officer.

"Negative! Our mission isn't destroy the fleet, it is kill the Jedi. Launch the gunships, begin landing sequences. Activate the stealthships, we'll give the Rebels quite the surprise if they attempt to return." Stone replied.

Underneath the commander cruiser, a large hatch opened, several gunships flying out of his and entering Onderon's atmosphere. One of these gunships contained Arachnis, Tollo and Commander York. The gunship passed through the clouds and was left in the center of a raging aerial dogfight, "Commander York, I'm sensing a strong spiritual presence to the south. The Jedi Arterius must taking shelter in one of the villages." Darth Arachnis stated.

"Yes, sir! Pilot take us to the coordinates 3-2-6 _dash_ 4-9-7!"

"Copy that!" replied the pilot.

* * *

On the other end of the mountain ranges rests a small village, Larc Arterius standing in the center of it with some of his men, "The Imperials have defeated our fleet, we are all that's left between them and natives of this planet. Keep them their shelters at all time, set up shield generators here and here, that way they only have on point of attack."

"Sir, our forces are severely depleted. How do you expect us to stand against the Imperials?" asked a wounded rebel soldier.

The holomap was shut off, Arterius looking at his men, "I don't, the Rebellion does. This planet is too important to lose. We are the only people who can stop the Imperials from conquering this world."

Arterius sensed the Neo-Sith's presence and looked above him, an Imperial stealthship dropping bombs and opening fire on the village, the Jedi Master unholstering his lightsaber and charging into battle. Several stormtroopers jumping out of the stealthship with grappling lines, Arterius turning around facing a rebel sitting inside a tank, "Soldier! Take down that ship, don't let those stormtroopers reach the ground!" The rebel gunner fired the main cannon, blowing up the bridge of the stealthship, she fired a second shot, striking the ships engines, the vessel exploding in the air. Fiery pieces of shrapnel fell to the ground, crushing those stormtroopers who managed to land safely,

"Great shot!"

"Take that, Imperial scum!"

"Whoohoo!"

Several rebel soldiers shouted. Arterius peered over his shoulders, hearing a blood curdling scream, the female gunner in the hands of Darth Tollo, the Neo-Sith Lord crushing her windpipe and igniting his lightsaber, Arterius and his rebels looked above them a gunship hovering just over head, Commander York removing his pistols from his belt buckle, "All troops attack!"

Commander York and several Stormtroopers jumped out of the gunship landing in the center of the rebels. A massive gunfight ensuing, Arterius cuts down several Stormtroopers on his way to Darth Tollo. The Neo-Sith Lord leading a squad of soldiers, before Arterius could get close enough Tollo unleashed a devastating force wave throwing the Jedi Master into the air, stunning several of his rebel soldiers. York and his stormtroopers gunning down those wounded soldiers before they could stand up.

"And they called you "master"," Darth Tollo taunted spinning his lightsaber, "Tell me, do you fear death?"

Arterius stood up slowly, Darth Arachnis leaping out of the gunship and slamming his staff into the ground, the Dark Lord spinning the shaft around his head, pointing it at the Jedi, a long purple blade extending from it.

* * *

"JEDI! I have been following you, for a long time now!" Darth Arachnis shouted.

"You know, when I ruined your beautiful face on Ando Prime. I should've aimed for your neck instead." Arterius taunted.

Darth Arachnis growled threw away his cloak, taking a fighting stance as Larc Arterius did the same. "I "I'm going to kill you and feast on your flesh!" Arachnis replied angrily.

Arterius spun his saber of head, jumping towards Darth Arachnis the Neo-Sith Lord raising staff blocking the attack. The two warriors engaged in a clash of blades, sparks sent flying into the air. Darth Tollo watching safely from a distance, his growling intensifying over time. Arterius and Arachnis locked blades, Arachnis gaining the edge slapping Arterius in the face with the shaft, bringing his blade up and slashing his Jedi opponent across the chest. Arterius grabbed his chest in shock, ripping off his vest which revealed his armor underneath. Darth Arachnis thrust for the Jedis throat, Arterius fumbling to the ground, rolling on his back as he blocked the Neo-Sith Lord's lightsaber swings. The Jedi master launching himself into the air, landing feet first on the Arachnis' face. Sending him fumbling backwards, Darth Tollo jumping over his master, roaring violently, as he ignited his lightsaber. Arterius blocking the attack, Tollo head butting his smaller opponent as Arachnis spun around stabbing Arterius with the pike end of his staff, electrocuting him and pushing him into a wall of crates.

"I sense someone far more powerful on this planet! Where's your master?" Darth Arachnis questioned.

Larc Arterius stood up removing another lightsaber from his belt buckle, "The Dark side has clouded your mind, I have no more masters, they all died several years ago!

"...And you shall share the same fate!" Tollo shouted charging the Jedi swinging his double-bladed lightsaber in rapid succession, Arterius blocking these attacks and kicking Tollo in the stomach, Darth Tollo growled in anger and brought the lightsaber of his head, unleashing one brutal swing, Arterius catching his opponent off-gaurd, cutting off his hand, Tollo roars continued to grow loader, Arterius slashing him across the stomach. Darth Tollo was sent spiraling to his knees, Arterius using the Force to send Darth Tollo flying into the sky, the Sith Apprentice landing on top of a speeder bike, the speeder exploding in half.

Arterius held his stance, "Don't overestimate your abilities!"

Tollo's lightsaber shook violently on the ground, the hilt flying towards Darth Arachnis, the Neo-Sith Lord catching it in his hand, he ignites both blades and entered his own fighting stance, "I'll make you pay for that."

Darth Arachnis and Master Arterius charged each other, Arachnis swinging his staff as hard as he could breaking Arterius' defenses, the Dark Lord jumping over head, blocking Arterius lightsaber swing stabbing him in the leg, Arachnis spun around uppercutting the Jedi master cutting apart one of his lightsabers. Arterius blocked another barrage of lightsaber swings, Darth Arachnis slashing Arterius across the chest, severely wounding the Jedi Master. He sheathed his apprentice's lightsaber and unleashed a stream of lighting from his fingertips, the lighting zig-zagged towards Arterius striking him in the chest. The Jedi Master sent flying into a wall, Darth Arachnis slamming Arterius on the ground multiple times.

"You're a weakling, fearing your full potential. You could accomplish more if you embraced the darker side of the Force!" Darth Arachnis shouted.

* * *

Suddenly the stormtroopers surrounding Darth Arachnis were shot down by a female rebel agent, the soldiers attempts in killing her failed as she aimed a high-powered blaster rifle at the Neo-Sith Lord, she fired her weapon only for Arachnis blocking the plasma bolt with his lightsaber, the bolt flying back at the agent, disarming the woman. He pulled the woman in closer and swung his staff, removing one of her arms with the blade. Master Arterius shouting at her to run. The Neo-Sith Lord rolled his eyes and clinched his fists, Arterius struggling to breath. Darth Arachnis smiled, releasing his hand, Arterius' chest cavity exploding in a cascade of blood.

"A wife?!" Darth Arachnis asks talking to himself, "What other secrets does a former Jedi Master hide?"

Before he could say anything else a lightsaber hummed behind him, a concentrated blue beam of heat piercing his chest. Arachnis roars angrily, turning to face a boy. The boy swings the lightsaber only to have Darth Arachnis lift him off his feet with the Force.

The girl mustering what strength she could, "Kane! RUN!"

Arachnis spins his light-staff stabbing the girl in the chest, ending her life. He turns his attention to the boy and uses the Force to knock him out, leaving him unconscious.

"Sweet dreams." taunted the Neo-Sith Lord, turning to face the now approaching Darth Tollo, "Apprentice! Take him to the ship, we're leaving!" Arachnis ordered.

Tollo picked up the boy with ease, coldly replying "Yes Master!"

"What about the survivors sir?!" a Stormtrooper questioned.

Darth Arachnis put on his cloak, looking at his Apprentice, Tollo standing in front of a group of Rebel prisoners and civilians, Arachnis uttering, "Survivors, Commander York?" Darth Arachnis questioned looking at the rebel soldiers and civilians, coldly replying, "There were no survivors..!"

York acknowledged this motioning to his men, "FIRE!" he shouted, his men gunning down the prisoners and civilians not sparing a single one the women, children, and elderly all slain. Darth Arachnis and Darth Tollo walked to their ship, alongside Commander York, the Imperial forces fleeing the planet's.

"General Stone! Call of the invasion fleet, we are leaving!" Darth Arachnis ordered.

Stone replying from a hologram, "But sir, our ground forces are still engaged in battle on the planet's surface!"

"Leave them, we've completed our mission!" Arachnis replied.

General Stone ordering his men inside the bridge, "All ships pull out, Lord Arachnis has a new mission in store for us!"

* * *

 _Inside the Cardinal-class Command Cruiser_

 _The mysterious boy who wounded Darth Arachnis in the village, is seen strapped down to a gurney. The gurney spinning around slowly, the boy now facing Darth Arachnis. "Good evening boy. You should consider yourself lucky. I could've killed you, but I'm going to. I have other uses for you!" Arachnis electrocutes the boy with force lightning, his screams echoing throughout the entire ship. Tollo standing by the doorway entrance, cracking an evil smile._

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is just the start of Star Wars Revenant. I've always wanted to write a Star Wars themed FanFiction. Expect it to get longer chapters and more story as time goes by. I'll be starting a new schedule, as of now Death Battles are postponed until further notice. Deadliest Warrior chapters will be written every week and posted on Fridays. Star Wars Revenant chapters will be thought out and written for a week or two. So expect a new Star Wars chapter every two or three weeks. I will also post one Animal Face-Off two days a week for the next two months. These Animal Face-Off chapters are short and simple, they aren't as difficult to write/type. Oh yeah! Animal Face-Off is going to be a new FanFiction. It's based off of the Animal Planet series of the same name. I'll be doing research and doing battles between different animals all over the world. Beginning with Asian Elephant versus Bengal Tiger. This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**_


End file.
